


Una navidad en familia sin tu familia

by NaniMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Family Dinners, Sam in Hell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Sam está en el infierno y la navidad de todos modos llega.





	Una navidad en familia sin tu familia

**Author's Note:**

> Ningún personaje me pertenece.  
> Esto está hecho con amor y sin fines de lucro.  
> Solo me dieron ganas de escribirlo y bueno, no me contuve (?). Al fnal, es un drabble.  
> Ubicado en la navidad que debió darse entre la temporada 5 y 6, supongo.  
> A mi me gustaba la idea de Dean, Lisa y Ben como una familia semi estable.  
> Espero que les agrade.

Es difícil de decir para Dean, después de todo, esta también es su familia ¿verdad?

Claro, no puede dejar de pensar en que él está allí, sentado, que afuera está nevando, pero allí dentro la temperatura es perfecta como para que él no necesite estar demasiado abrigado, hay velas encendidas que no son necesarias, hay luces brillando en toda la casa iluminando el lugar con tonos naranjas, hay adornos de los cuales en cualquier otro momento de su vida se habría burlado, hay regalos reales y esmerados envueltos en papel brillante y con un moño bajo un árbol esperando a ser abiertos, actualmente hay un árbol adentro de la casa, en medio de la sala lleno de un montón de esferas rojas y otras cosas de colores con una estrella en la punta, hay un vago sonido de villancicos dando ambiente, el olor a comida inunda el lugar y la mesa está llena, hay mucho más de lo que tres personas podrían comer, comida caliente, hecha en casa, hecha para él. Hay un niño sentado a su izquierda, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Hay una mujer a su derecha, viéndolo y comprendiendo lo que le sucede. Toma las manos de ambos.   
  
Esa es una familia. Es una cena navideña en familia. Y él está allí, disfrutándola por primera vez desde que tiene uso de memoria.

Pero no está su familia.

Levanta la vista, al otro lado de la larga mesa. No hay nadie. Y alguien debería estar allí. Y sabe dónde está la persona que debería estar allí. Está en el infierno. Está con el diablo mientras él come pavo. Dean está a punto de levantarse, está a punto de retirarse. No tiene derecho de disfrutar eso, pero las manos no lo soltaron, afirmaron el agarre y le pidieron que permaneciera allí con solo una mirada. Él lo duda. La canción del fondo cambia y ella le sonríe. Esa sonrisa que lo calma. Sirve la cena, llena su plato con comida que le encanta. Hablan, sobre sus días, cómo ha sido la escuela, cómo fue el día en el trabajo, las personas que encontraron camino a casa, la vecina y su extraño gnomo en el jardín, la posibilidad de que la profesora de geografía sea una bruja. Y Dean ríe, con sinceridad, con su familia, aunque no está su familia.

Porque Dean se lo merece.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
